1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a brake booster of a vehicle, and to a control device for a brake booster of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electromechanical brake booster is described in Published German patent application document DE 103 27 553 A1. The brake booster may interact with a sensor for detecting a pedal force acting on a piston rod. In this case, the current of the electric motor may be set using a boost factor proportional to the detected pedal force. In addition, the boost factor may be variably set as a function of a travel speed of a vehicle equipped with the electromechanical brake booster.